ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Matthew Lillard
|birth_name = Matthew Lyn Lillard |birth_place = Lansing, Michigan, United States |religion = Christianity |occupation(s) = Actor, voice actor, director, comedian, singer, musician, producer |spouse = |children = 3 |residence = Los Angeles, California}} Matthew Lyn Lillard (born January 24, 1970) is an American actor, voice actor, director, comedian, singer, musician and producer. Early life Lillard was born in Lansing, Michigan, the son of Paula and Jeffrey Lillard, and grew up in Tustin, California. His father is of English, French-Canadian, German, Irish, Native American and Welsh descent and His mother is of Danish, English and Portuguese descent. He has a younger sister, Amy, and attended Foothill High School in Santa Ana, California. He later attended the American Academy of Dramatic Arts in Pasadena, California, with fellow actor Paul Rudd. He also attended Circle in the Square in New York City. Career While still in high school, Lillard was co-host of a short-lived TV show titled SK8-TV. After high school, he was hired as an extra in Ghoulies 3: Ghoulies Go to College (1991) and then played in the black comedy Serial Mom in 1994. In 1995 he was cast in five films, including Hackers, which featured a group of high school kids who thwart a multimillion-dollar corporate extortion conspiracy. In 1996, he was cast as Stu Macher in the horror film Scream. He also played Stevo in the independent film SLC Punk!, and supporting character Dennis Rafkin in Thirteen Ghosts. Lillard was cast as Shaggy Rogers in the 2002 live-action Scooby-Doo film, a role he later reprised in the 2004 sequel Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed. When Casey Kasem, who had voiced the character from the show's debut in 1969, retired due to declining health in 2009, Lillard was chosen as his replacement and voiced Shaggy in the two subsequent animated series, Mystery Incorporated and Be Cool Scooby-Doo!. In 2011, Lillard guest starred on the Fox series House. In 2011, he produced and directed his first feature film, Fat Kid Rules the World, based on the K. L. Going book of the same name. Later that year, he appeared in the comedy-drama film The Descendants. In 2012, Lillard guest starred in the Criminal Minds episode "The Apprenticeship". The following year, he played the role of Daniel Frye on the American TV series The Bridge. In 2014, Lillard starred as Peter in the animated film Under Wraps, alongside Brooke Shields and Drake Bell. Personal life On 12 August 2000, Lillard married Heather Helm, with whom he has three children. They live in Los Angeles. In October 2005, he participated in a Dungeons & Dragons tournament, against members of the Quest Club Gaming Organization, at the Magic Castle in Hollywood, California. Filmography Film Television Video games References External links * * Category:1970 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American Academy of Dramatic Arts alumni Category:American male stage actors Category:American film directors Category:American male film actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American people of Danish descent Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of French-Canadian descent Category:American people of German descent Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American people of Native American descent Category:American people of Portuguese descent Category:American people of Welsh descent Category:Circle in the Square Theatre School alumni Category:Fullerton College alumni Category:Male actors from Lansing, Michigan Category:Male actors from Orange County, California Category:Male actors of German descent Category:People from Tustin, California Category:Star Teens voice actors